Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories
by Funfu Sohaku
Summary: Ok, a story of a lady and lord searching for eachother and war is the biggest worry of all. Not knowing that they are enemies........ok its predictable so Im not even going to say anything.
1. A childhood memory

**Chapter 1: A childhood memory**

Ok, a long fantasy fic, with some Gundam seed in it. Just read the story, I suck at summaries.

Long time ago, there was once a beautiful land by the name Haiyala. It was known for the lush meadow of flowers, a sparkling stream of water, a beach with a gorgeous view of the sea and sun, and the last but not least, the field of Emerald Green Flowers. But the people of Haiyala knew not all of this. They were afraid of the outside world so they stayed within their boarded walls. But of course there was one little girl who can't stay within, she is an outgoing type of person which cannot be held back, she would run to the outside world and spend as much time out. And one day, she discovered something new, something that will remain in her heart forever. What is it? We are about to find out.

It was a beautiful day and little girl awakes to the sunbeam and jumps right out bed to get changed.

_**Hashitteyuku kodomotachi no hashagu warai koe ni**_

_**Hikari to kage oikakete mitaku naru**_

She is wearing an elegant sundress. Very simple in details and she slipped on her comfy shoes and bolted out of her room.

_**Midori no ha ni sukashite mita ano taiyou no saki ni**_

_**Nani ga aru to omotteita no darou**_

She raced down the corridors to the front door. She said good morning to a few of her maids and butlers.

"Good morning Princess Funfu" They would greet

"Good morning to you all too!" She would respond with glee

_**Emerald Green hana wo tsunda te no naka kara**_

_**Sora kaze tsuchi e to sugata wo kaeteyuku**_

She left her castle and started to walk down the town square

_**Sono utsukushisa ni me wo hiraita mabayushi sugiru basho de**_

_**Nekoronda sora ni toikaketeru**_

She gave a few coins to the poor, and also stopped by the bakery for a nice little warm breakfast. She then left after paying towards the countryside where farmers were harvesting.

_**Nanmai ka no ookina ha to koishi hiroiatsume**_

_**Kakomu you ni chiisana kichi wo tsukuri**_

She stopped by a barn with a horse stable

_**Kaze ga fukeba kowareru you na**_

_**Sonna yume datta kedo**_

_**Ano sekai wo mada oboeteiru**_

"Good morning Princess!" The farmers would say

"Good morning to you all!" Funfu would respond with a cute sweet voice. "How is Moonlight?"

"She is fine. She is in the last stable to your right." The stable boy would answer.

"Thank you!" Funfu thanked. "Here is a few gold coins. Thank you for taking care of my horse."

"Its my pleasure." The stable boy replied

_**Emerald Green ko no ha yurasu ano uta kara**_

She took off to the brick wall concealing her countryside, castle and town within it.

_**Midori no kokyuu ga senaka wo tsutsumikomu**_

She then reached the boarder and demanded access to the outside world, which was granted.

_**Mou ichido koko ni kaeritai to**_

_**Negau dake demo ima me no mae ga sukoshi akaruku naru**_

She rode up to a hill with a beautiful cherry blossoms tree on top.

_**Emerald Green hana wo tsunda te no naka kara**_

She then started walking Moonlight up the hill.

_**Sora kaze tsuchi e to sugata wo kaeteyuku**_

_**Sono utsukushisa ni me wo hiraita mabayushi sugiru basho de**_

She then let moonlight to roam freely until she was to leave and walked to her tree and sat down.

_**Nekoronda sora ni toikaketeru**_

_**Me no mae ga akaruku naru**_

She then saw a boy about her age sitting with a sketchpad in his lap. He seemed to be a commoner.

"Ahem." Funfu coughed

They young boy looked up startled. He was beginning to pack up but Funfu held him back.

"I'm sorry, if this is your tree, I'll go." The boy cried

"No, don't go, you can stay." Funfu responded.

"This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." The boy commented

"Really? I feel the same way too!" Funfu said with a smile. "I'm Princess Funfu Sakuya. Nice to meet you!"

"Princess?" The boy asked thinking she must have been joking. "Of where?"

"Of Sakalyna! There is no other town other than Sakalyna in this region." Funfu answered

"No, there is a town called Maymi. That's where I'm from. Well, seeing that I'm just commoner traveling, I don't have any rights to talk to royalty." The boy said getting up to leave.

"NO!" Funfu cried, " Don't go! I need someone to talk to seeing that my people are afraid to come here."

"Really? Same with me." The boy said

"By the way, what is your name?" Funfu asked relieved he wasn't going.

"Ryoko, Ryoko Nyn. The commoner at your service." Ryoko introduced himself.

"Pft. No need for any formalities, from now on you will now be, Ryoko, friend of Funfu Sakuya. And you can call me Funfu from now on." Funfu declared

"Alright then Funfu." Ryoko said with a smile.

"Let me show you other beautiful places than this." Funfu offered grabbing his arm

"Ok." Ryoko accepted

Funfu called moonlight and the two kids got on her and rode off to a meadow.

_**Itasura Na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

When they got at the meadow, Funfu then got off and whispered into Moonlight's ear

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

Moonlight soon took off with Ryoko trying to stop moonlight while Funfu is sprinting beside them and laughing

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

They then stopped at a stream. Funfu kicked off her shoes, pulled off her stockings and started walking on the rocks. Ryoko joined her.

_**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite**_

_**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**_

Funfu slipped but didn't fall. Soon Ryoko fell causing Funfu to fall into the stream as well. They got all wet and then they started to laugh. Ryoko gave her his hat. Funfu smiled. Funfu pulled on her stockings and putted on her shoes, Ryoko just put on his shoes. The soon headed for the beach.

_**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**_

_**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**_

Funfu started running alone shore, and Ryoko started chasing her.

_**Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

They soon started to waltz on the shore and then they broke apart and started laughing while they headed back to the Cherry Blossoms tree.

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

"I had a great time." Funfu said with a pleased voice.

"I never knew such places existed!" Ryoko exclaimed

"Well, it was nice to have someone accompany me." Funfu declared

"Well, it was pleasure" Ryoko claimed

"Friends till the end" Funfu said with a soft warm voice, holding out a pinky

"Good bye till the next time we meet again" Ryoko finished off locking his pinky with Funfu's

"PRINCESS!" a crowd of people yelled

"K-kira, A-athrun, L-lacus, K-kyo!" What are you guys doing here?" Funfu asked in a shocked voice

"To come get you! You weren't supposed to leave the boarders!" Kyo yelled

"W-we-ll I-I-I-I" Funfu stuttered

"YOU HAD US WORRIED!" Lacus yelled

"Sorry…." Funfu apologized, and started to cry.

"Lets go!" Kira yelled

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Funfu cried

"Too bad." Athrun yelled

Lacus, Kira and Kyo grabbed her. Athrun unsheathed his sword and turned to Ryoko

"RYOKO! RUN! DON'T COME TO SEE ME! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS NOW! GO!" Funfu yelled

Ryoko ran but Athrun was too fast. Athrun knocked Ryoko out cold with the hilt of his sword.

"RYOKO!" Funfu cried, squirming to get to her friend

"RYOKO!" Funfu cried one last time before she dragged away.

"Ryoko……" Funfu mumbled

**Author's Notes: The Gundam crew seems violent but they won't be in the other chapters. I promise. Anyways, review review review.**

**Songs(In the sequence they were used): Emerald Green, Itasura Na Kiss**


	2. Princess Funfu Sakuya

Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories 

**Chapter 2: Princess Funfu Sakuya**

14 years later. A 22-year-old lady awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a ray of sunlight. This is lady no other than Princess Funfu Sakuya of Sakalyna. She is now older, more radiant and more tired than her little 8-year old character. She is now more mature and intelligent. Well, she is now awake and gets ready for another tiring day.

"Good Morning Princess!" a man with chestnut hair, a man with blue hair, a lady in pink hair and a woman in red hair greeted her.

"Good Morning Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Kyo." Funfu replied

"I made a new dress for you to wear today!" Kyo said with a smile

"Thank you. I shall wear it than." Funfu thanked

"Now Kira, Athrun, OUT! Let her change." Lacus yelled

"Ok ok ok!" Athrun and Kira said in unison

Kyo pulled out a gorgeous blue dress that fell down to her heels, a tight collar, a large sky blue drape like cloth is hung a round her waist, and a really smaller pink one is also hanging around her waist except on the opposite side and is hanging lower, transparent pink add on sleeves, and Dark blue lace up shoes. She looked stunning (Yes I designed this dress myself.)

"THIS IS GORGEOUS!" Funfu cried out

"Domo arigato Princess!" Kyo thanked

"Well, anyways, this is your schedule. In half an hour, you have to get to meeting about the war, then at 5:00 you have to find a husband, at 5:30 you have dance lessons, then at 6:30 you have a special dinner with your parents and then at 8:00 you have vocals." Lacus explained.

"Uhgggg" Funfu groaned "Oh well. Ok, I'm going to go get some breakfast and then go to the meeting. I will see you two soon."

"Goodbye Princess" Lacus and Kyo bided farewell

"Ok, Kira, Athrun, lets go for breakfast then we have a meeting in the war room." Funfu reminded Athrun and Kira

"Yes Ma'am" Kira and Athrun obeyed

After Breakfast/ Now in the war room 

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Funfu yelled

"Yes, it is a very sad tale." A man replied

"THOSE FUCKING SCUMBAGS!" Funfu cried

"Calm down Princess." Kira muttered

"Shut up Yamato!" Funfu snapped

Kira kept quiet and backed away. He knew if he was addressed by his last name, she was really angry.

"How could those Maymis get to Saka? NO! Another town hit!" Funfu Asked "ANSWER ME TORY NOTIRES!"

"I-im sorry Princess but we weren't able to do anything." Tory explained

"I don't want anymore poor innocent people dying and getting hurt. I want as many soldiers posted in the countryside and little towns." Funfu demanded

"Yes Ma'am!" All the soldiers in the war room saluted

"And this concludes this meeting. You are all dismissed." Funfu declared

Funfu's study 

"Must I find a Husband?" Funfu asked in a little kid's voice

"If you are to be Queen? Yes." Kyo responded

"This is stupid. How about having suitors? Then I get to know them and see if I like them?" Funfu asked

"Um, we did that 3 years ago and you beated the crap out of them because you refused to have a husband. Seeing that you should be more mature, we will try again." Lacus informed Funfu

"Thank you. May I go now? I enjoy dance, I don't mind having to take it for an extra 45 minutes." Funfu asked

"I guess so. I'll go and inform the instructor. You go get changed." Kyo replied.

"Thank you." Funfu thanked getting up

**Dance room**

"Get ready, we are starting a new one princess." The instructor instructed

"Yes Ma'am" Funfu obeyed as she got in her start off position

She made a spins a jump and stopped

_**doushita no to jibun ni toikakete mo**_

Pirouettes

_**ima wa nazeka kotae ga detekonai sorede ite**_

_**kimochi made mo tsutaerarenai koto ni**_

Waltz with out anyone

_**tsurai kurai kizuite iru yo**_

_**machi yuku hito tachi wo jitto mitsumeta**_

_**nani mo kamo ga goku shizen ja nakunatte kiteru**_

She does her jumps

_**ima kotoba ni shita kimochi to kuchi ni shitai kono omoi wa**_

Waltz again

_**itsu ni natte mo kawaru koto naku zutto tsuzuite iku darou **_

_**soku fumi dashita ippo wo shijiru koto ga dekita toki**_

_**atarashii asu jibun no te de dakishimeru tsuyosa wo motteru hazu**_

Pirouettes and stops

_**kisetsu ga mata omoide wo tsure dashite**_

_**kokoro no naka atatakaku somatte iku keredo**_

Waltz for the rest

_**nani ka hitotsu mono tarinasa nokoshite**_

_**kizukenu mama touri sugiteta**_

_**denwa wo kitta ato kodoku kanjite**_

_**koe ga kikitai soba ni itaishi sonna hi mo aru**_

_**toki ni hitori de taeru no mo hitsuyou datte wakatta yo**_

_**mae nara dekinai koto datte ima norikoeru chikara ga aru**_

_**yakusoku wa shite inai kedo itsuka wa wasurezu ni itai**_

_**kimi no kawari ni naru hito nante doko wo sagashite mo inai kara**_

Pirouettes and stops

Waltz, jumps, then waltz for the rest of the song

_**tatoe subete wo nakushi kizu tsuita to shite mo**_

_**watashi no kagayakitai basho wa koko nano **_

_**konna kimochi ni naretano mo kono kimochi ni kizuita no mo**_

_**akira me sou ni natta toki demo sono egao wo kureru kara**_

_**onaji toki wo mite itakute itsuka kimi ni todokitakute**_

_**kotoba ja umaku ienai kedo ne wakatte kureru to shinjitai**_

Pirouettes, stops and hold posture.

"Very nice Princess." The instructor praised.

"Domo arigato Madame Ayalle." Funfu thanked

"Now, lets work on some of your favs and then the new years festival performances." Ayalle

"Which are which again?" Funfu asked

"Well, here is the list, Butterfly, Only time will tell, Itazura Na Kiss, and Emotion." Ayalle listed

"Alright. Lets get started!"

Funfu gets into position again but with fans

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

She dances in circles

_**I've been searching for a man**_

_**All across Japan**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who is strong**_

_**But still a little shy**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

Pirouettes and starts her waltz part

_**Ay, ay, ay,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

Then a bit quick steps and turns

_**I've been searching in the woods**_

_**And high upon the hills**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who won't regret**_

_**To keep me in his net**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

More quick steps and turns

_**Ay, ay, ay,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

Waltz really slowly

Then does quick steps and turns for the rest of the song

_**Ay, ay, ay,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai,**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai, **_

_**Where's my samurai**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue,**_

_**Make the colours in the sky**_

Holds position.

"WONDERFUL! You've finally got it!" Ayalle praised

"Domo arigato Ayalle!" Funfu thanked

"Now for Only time will tell." Ayalle commanded

"Yes Ma'am!" Funfu obeyed

She got in a start position

(This song has nothing but turns and walk)

_**Only time will tell the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
Whether we will see another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play.**_

I lived inside your empty walls.  
You took my soul you took it all.  
I never dreamed that you would be.   
So torn apart in misery.  
But I'm strong, stronger than you know.  
And I've learned, learned to let you go.Only time will tell the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
Whether we will see another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play.

All my dreams are blowing into the wind.  
I just got to find my wings again.  
Life is full of endless mysteries.  
Only time will tell the way it'll be.

The little girl you'd always see.  
Is just a distant memory.  
You left me hanging by a string.  
But I let go and now I'm free.  
On my way, to a different place.  
Gotta face, face another day.

Only time will tell the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
Whether we will see another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play.

All my dreams are blowing into the wind.  
I just got to find my wings again.  
Life is full of endless mysteries.  
Only time will tell the way it'll be.  


**_Only time will tell the way that it goes.  
You just never know the way it flows  
Whether we will see another day.  
I know I'll survive the games that you play._**

All my dreams are blowing into the wind.  
I just got to find my wings again.  
Life is full of endless mysteries.  
Only time will tell the way it'll be.

"Wonderful." Ayalle praised "Onto Itazura Na kiss."

"Ok." Funfu obeyed

She gets in position.

(This is a quickstep waltz)

_**Itasura Na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

_**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite**_

_**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**_

_**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**_

_**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**_

_**Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru**_

_**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**_

_**Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo**_

_**"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion**_

"Very well done. No we only have Emotion to work on and then that will be it." Ayalle reminded Funfu

"Then lets get started!" Funfu exclaimed eagerly

(This song is also a quickstep)

_**Anata no kage wa, hohoemi utushite**_

_**Namida no shizuka sona mama kakushiteru**_

_**Dachi no kibou, minamo no akashi mo**_

_**Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru**_

_**Hashiri dashitara na mirai wa**_

_**Sou dakoe akeru tobira**_

_**Emotion kitto kono sora wa Yume no katachi**_

_**Tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru **_

Emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume 

_**Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru **_

_**Chiisuna himitsu risumu ni takashite**_

_**Anata ni okuru hontou no merodii wo**_

_**Shizukana Yoru ni kagami de utuseba**_

_**Kanashii kurai watashi wa anata**_

_**Emotion kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete**_

_**Hikari to kage dakara dekiru koto**_

_**Relation motto tsutaetai kono kimochi wo**_

_**Sunao ni umarekuku kotba dake**_

_**Reflection soko ni arawareta shinjitsu dake**_

_**Kawarazu kagayaite itehoshii**_

_**Emotion kitto kono sora wa Yume no katachi**_

_**Tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru **_

_**Emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume**_

_**Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru**_

"Well done princess. That ends our class today. See you in 2 days!" Ayalle reminded

"Domo arigato Ayalle! Syaonara!" Funfu responded

Dinner 

"NANI?" Funfu yelled at the top of lungs

"Your mother and I are going on a trip to Akarus to see your Aunt Meyrin. You are to stay here and take care of everything." The King replied

"Ronet…" the Queen whispered

"This is for her own good Luxa!" Ronet whispered back

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN WATCH OVER SOKANA!" Funfu complained

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN LISTEN TO HER EVERY COMMAND!" Sokana, Funfu's little sister yelled

"Sokana, you are to stay out of Funfu's way, and Funfu, you are to leave your sister alone, NOW BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!' Luxa yelled

"Yes mother!" The two princess obeyed sitting down in fear.

"Now that is all your mother and I have to tell you. Now off you go." Ronet added

"Yes Father." The two princesses left

Funfu's Vocals 

"You don't seem to be in your best right now. Why?" the songstress asked

"I'm in a really bad mood Alanna. Can we cancel tonight?" Funfu asked

"Yes I can tonight's lesson princess. Have a good rest. Syaonara!" Alanna responded

Author's notes: A really chappie right? Well that is Funfu's life. I do hop you review!

**Songs: Why: Inuyasha insert/ Butterfly: DDR/ Only Time will tell: Trish Thuy Trang/ Itazura Na kiss: Inuyasha 6th Ending/ Emotion: Meer Campbell Insert (Gundam Seed)**


	3. Lord Ryoko Nyn’s life

Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories 

**Chapter 3: Lord Ryoko Nyn's life **

**Ok, so we know what Funfu's life is like, now lets go and find out Ryoko's life is like now. **

_**Flashback:**_

"RYOKO!" Funfu cries "RYOKO RUN!"

"No you don't." Athrun mutters

"AHH!" Ryoko yelled in agony before hitting the ground

"RYOKO!" He hears Funfu for the last time

"Poor kid!" a woman with short blond hair said to herself. Picking up the kid she headed to Maymi.

"Nurse Atha! Where have you been? Eric was wondering where you were." A maid said frantically

"Tell him I will be there but for now I need to talk to his Majesty and her Majesty." Atha said

"Yes. Right away Nurse Atha." The maid said

The throne room of the Maymi royal family 

"Yukione, I found this young boy outside of the Sakalyna boarders when I went to visit my brother, but I found him on the way so I brought him back." Nurse Atha said

"Aww, poor kid! The Sakuyain Nights probably beat him. The scoundrels! Thank you Cagalli Yula Atha, we will welcome him in.," the queen offered.

"Dulcet, are you sure Eric will approve of this?" Yukione asked

"Of course he will! Remember he wanted to have a brother? Well, this will help him grant his wish." Dulcet responded

"What h-happened? Where am I?" Ryoko asked as he awoke.

"OH! He is awake!" Cagalli declared

"Hello boy. You are in the Maymi throne room, you have been found unconscious outside of Sakalyna. May we ask of who you are?" Yukione asked

"Im Ryoko, Ryoko Nyn, Maymi commoner, I guess I'm in trouble if I'm here. Where is Funfu?" Ryoko asked

"Is Funfu the one who left you outside?" Dulcet asked

"Her guards were the ones. Where is she?" Ryoko asked

"She is probably in her little room laughing her head at you" Yukione commented

"No she isn't. Anyways, I Ryoko Nyn won't rest till I have found her." Ryoko declared

"You are not Ryoko Nyn." Dulcet added

"What? I am Ryoko Nyn. That is my name!" Ryoko yelled

"You are now Ryoko Delart of the Maymi royal family." Cagalli explained

"What?" Ryoko asked

"You were taken in by us so now you are part of our family and how old are you?" Yukione asked

" I'm 10." Ryoko answered

"Eric is older. Oh well." Dulcet muttered

"Cagalli, lead him to his room. Make sure it is near Eric's." Yukione demanded

"Yes sir." Cagalli obeyed

"Its war against the Sakuyians." The king declared after Ryoko left

"HOW DARE THEY HARM A LITTLE BOY!" Dulcet yelled outrageously.

End of Flash Back 

Ryoko never new why they were having war against the Sakuyians, but his family desires to rid them so he followed. He was quite please that he was able to destroy another town, but an image of a young girl was always appearing in his head. It is now 14 years later; Ryoko is a young Prince at the age of 24. He wants to follow his family's desire of ridding the Sakuyians but the little girl in head always holds him back.

"Funfu…where are you?" Ryoko asked himself

"Young master! You are awake!" Ryoko's right hand man greeted.

"Good morning to you Akira Yashimi." Ryoko responded

"Your schedule today is 12:30 Dual practice, 2:00 a war meeting, 5:00 you have personal affairs to look to, 7:00 dinner with your parents and that's it." Akira reported

"Thank you. I better get changed for dual. I'll see you soon Akira." Ryoko responded

"Good bye young master." Akira added as he left.

Courtyard 

"Come on! You know you can do better!" the instructor mocked

"Gohmen Sensei Myo Kotone. Something is on my mind." Ryoko apologized

"Oh, really?" Myo asked, "What is it?"

"Well, you know that we are facing against the Sakuyians right?" Ryoko asked

"Yes, those dirty scumbags." Myo scowled

"Yes well, my memory is fuzzed but I remember a little girl who said she was the princess. Her name was Funfu. I can still hear her cry out my name when I was 10. She was kind, sweet, and courageous. She showed me all the most beautiful locations in this land. I haven't seen or heard from her. I don't know if she is still royal blood or she was cast aside. If I attack the area she resides in, I can't forgive myself, she was a light of hope." Ryoko explained, "And then her guards came, she told me to run away but they were too fast, I was knocked out. I hear Funfu cry and then I was unconscious. I was laying there, Cagalli found me."

"Wow, that was a wonderful story. Well, next time we invade a town, we'll search for her and then destroy." Myo said

"Thank you, she means a lot to me." Ryoko thanked

"Well, you managed to kill the time. Class is over. I'll see you tomorrow." Myo commented

"Syaonara Commander Kotone." Ryoko added

War Chambers 

"Well, we have successfully invaded and destroyed yet another town!" Ryoko commented with a proud voice.

All the soldiers in the chamber shouted in glee

"Now, I need you all to remember this because it is **_Very_** important." Ryoko added

"What is important little bro?" Eric asked

"There is a young maiden. Her name is Funfu Sakuya, I need to find her." Ryoko answered

"Why? Did those scumbags kidnap her?" Eric asked

"No, she was a childhood friend. She was the princess of Sakalyna, but since 14 years past, her family might've been cast aside. So before destroying any towns or villages, seek out anyone with the name Funfu Sakuya. If there is any sight or wind of her, bring her back to me. If she isn't, destroy the area." Ryoko explained

"YES SIR!" the soldiers obeyed

"Wow, I never knew you cared so much for a female." Eric commented

"I don't have that kind of feelings. We are just good friends." Ryoko scowled.

"Sure, you are." Eric added sarcastically

"You suck." Ryoko muttered to himself

Ryoko's study 

"Must I find a wife?" Ryoko asked annoyed

"If you were to become King? Yes." Akira replied

"Dammit." Ryoko muttered back

"Aww, come on! Kinghood! That's something to look forward to!" Cagalli encouraged

"Not really." Ryoko muttered

"Ok, fine then. We give up! But you must become King. We'll let you find someone on your own but you must become King." Akira sighed

"THANK YOU!" Ryoko thanked "Can I go?"

"Yes, dinner will be soon." Cagalli informed

"Thank you. See you guys later!" Ryoko added and sprinted out of the room

"Odd kid." Akira whispered

"Yup." Cagalli replied back

Dinner Hall 

"What is the meaning of this father?" Ryoko asked

"Your mother and I are going to Anyoiu to meet up with your Aunt and find a suitable bride for you." Yukione replied

"We should let him find someone on his own." Dulcet whispered to Yukione

"But he absolutely refuses to! We have to do something!" Yukione snapped

"Alright then!" Dulcet snapped back

"Eric, take care of Ryoko and make sure that if he finds someone before we get back, inform us and we will come home right away." Dulcet added

"Yes mother." Eric obeyed

"Good night you two." Yukione and Dulcet said together leaving.

Ryoko's room 

"This is Bullshit." Ryoko muttered

"I have to find Funfu, she may be the guiding light for this situation." Ryoko thought

"What the bloody hell am I thinking? There is no way she would be mine." Ryoko said to himself.

"I'll have to try tomorrow." Ryoko yawned before going to bed.

**Author's Notes: So I guess Ryoko is a lord now neh? No songs for this chappie! Review review review!**


	4. Final Straw

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories**

**Chapter 4: Final Straw**

Author: Ok, so we've learned of lots of characters now onto the story Maymi Countryside 

"Ok, you all know what to do!" Tori yelled

"PAYBACK!" the army hollered as the stormed through the villages

"AHHHHHHHHH!" You can hear everywhere as the town was set alit and the Sakuyians headed back.

Sakalyna War Chambers 

"Well done Sakuyians!" Tori announced victoriously

"HORRAH!" the soldiers shouted in glee

"Now, no celebrating tonight. We'll save it for a festival tomorrow." Tori reported

"YES SIR!" the soldiers obeyed

"You are all dismissed. Have a good Evening." Tori announced

Next Day In the Maymi War Chambers 

"HOW!" Ryoko asked, "HOW DID THEY GET TO ONE OF OUR TOWNS?"

"I don't know sir." Myo replied disappointedly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Eric asked

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Akira yelled

Eric and Ryoko sat down wide eyes glued onto Akira

"Innocent people are dying because the Sakuyians are angry. Of course they will, seeing that we burned down two of their towns. Me must work quickly in destroying, and capturing before we get burned down!" Akira explained

"SEE SIR!" the soldiers obeyed

"Tonight, head for their horse stables, take any horses of our desire and then burn the place." Myo announced

"YES SIR!" the soldiers shouted.

Funfu's Room Funfu has a vision 

"_GET THE HORSES FREE!" a farmer is yelling_

"_DON'T LET THEM GET MOONLIGHT!" another one yells_

"_TOO LATE! THE MAYMIS GOT HER!" the farmer shouts_

"_NO! Her highness will disappointed." The farmer yell_

"_THEY'VE FOUND US!" a little boy will yell_

"_NO! PLEASE SPARE US!"_

"_Bye bye Sakuyians!" said a Maymi soldier_

_Lots of screams and the vision ends_

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Funfu thought, "I need to get to the stables!"

"Kira, Athrun, Kyo, Lacus. May I go to the stables and visit my dear Moonlight?" Funfu asked in a very sweet voice

"Alright alright. Do you want an escort?" Athrun asked

"No, I'll be fine." Funfu replied, "Good bye."

Horse Stable 

"Welcome to the stables Princess!" a farmer greeted

"It's nice to be back. But I deliver some grave news." Funfu announced

"What is it Princess?" the farmer asked

"The Maymis are planning to invade the stables tonight. I had a vision so I'm here to encounter them. You and rest must evacuate the horses to the royal stables. I've written a note for you to take with you incase the guards think this is a joke." Funfu explained

"Right away Princess. YALL HEARD HER! LETS GET THESE HORSES OUT OF HERE!" The farmer announced to the others.

"Leave Moonlight here though, I'll need her if I have to get away." Funfu added

"Alright then. DO NOT TOUCH MOONLIGHT! SHE IS TO STAY HERE WITH THE PRINCESS!"

"MOONLIGHT!" Funfu cried out in glee

Moonlights whinnies and trotted up to Funfu

"Ok, tonight I'm staying in your stable as of in hiding. You just go ahead and lie down while I talk to you. Lets go." Funfu whispered to her horse

**8:00 PM the invasion starts**

"LETS GO!" Eric commanded, "Ryoko, you chose a horse."

Ryoko went all the way to the last stall with out seeing a single horse. Until a gold plate caught his eyes.

'MOONLIGHT' was engraved on it. He saw moonlight lying there. The same regal white horse he had ridden on before.

"Moonlight. It's me Ryoko. What are you doing here?" Ryoko asked Moonlight

"The question is, why are you here?" Funfu asked getting up

"Funfu? Funfu Sakuya?" Ryoko asked in disbelief

"ANSWER ME!" Funfu demanded

"I'm here to take Moonlight with me." Ryoko replied

"What is taking you so long?" Eric asked, "Oh."

"I still rule the throne and I demand you to leave my country!" Funfu yelled

"Noone is here for you. And I have finally found you Funfu." Ryoko said

"MOONLIGHT! NOW!" Funfu yelled as Moonlight trampled Ryoko and Eric.

Funfu jumped onto Moonlight and rode back to the castle.

"Ryoko, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Funfu cried out

"This is war for sure." Ryoko muttered

"That was Funfu? Quite an odd girl." Eric told his little brother, "And she is the Princess?"

"Yup." Ryoko replied

"She caught wind of what we were planning. Time to head back, no point of doing anything here, she warned the farmers, I know she did, that's why she was sitting in that stable with her horse." Ryoko added

Sakalyna's War chambers 

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!" Funfu yelled slamming her fists onto the table

"Sister, calm down!" Sokana pleaded

"ZALA! TAKE SOKANA TO HER ROOM! AND STAY THERE SOKANA!" Funfu yelled.

Funfu slid into her seat and broke out into tears.

"How could he? HOW COULD RYOKO DO THIS TO ME?" Funfu cried out

She sprinted to her room and cried for the evening.

**Author's Notes: Devastating neh? Oh well, review please!**


	5. War rages

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories**

**Chapter 5: War rages**

**Notes: Ooh, betrayal from Ryoko lets see what she will do about it.**

Sakalyna War chambers 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE! Game on, we shall face this war with extreme measures! We must destroy the Maymis!" Funfu declared

"HAI!" the soldiers shouted in agreement

"Princess, its time for your fitting session." Kyo interrupted

"Thank you for coming Kyo. You are all dismissed." Funfu added

Royal Dressmakers of Sakalyna 

"We have a planned 2 suitors to come in." Lacus announced to Funfu

"Really? Who, Eric Delart…." Kyo as cut off

"Delart of Maymi?" Funfu asked

"No, of Redilline." Kyo replied

"Alright. Who is the other?" Funfu asked

"Allious Cope. Lord of Saka of Sakalyna" Kyo said

"Alright. So that's it right?" Funfu asked

"Yes." Lacus said

"Come out and show us your new outfit!" Lacus demanded

"Ok." Funfu said stepping out

She came out wearing a sunny yellow sundress with pink ruffles and there was tiny little embroided Sakuras on it, shimmery yellow straps, light pinks shoulder covers, pink gloves and yellow lace up shoes. The hair ribbons, was a mix of pink and yellow ribbons and they were weaved in and out through her braided hair that went nicely with the hair.

"That is SO KAWAII!" Kyo shouted

"I think it is really nice as well." Lacus commented

"I think so too! And it is quite comfy." Funfu stated

"We'll take it!" Kyo and Lacus said in Unison

Back at the Maymi war room 

"DAMMIT! We were unsuccessful! And we needed those horses!" Ryoko yelled in disappointment

"I can't believe she would do something like that!" Ryoko muttered in disbelief, "Ok, I have found Funfu but she got away, you all don't have to find her, just burn down the town."


	6. Ryoko is Missing!

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories**

**Chapter 6: Ryoko is Missing!**

**/Ryoko's Room\**

"This war can't go on if I have to kill a friend." Ryoko muttered, "I'll just mingle with the Sakuyians and hide, and then ask for forgiveness. That's it, I'm going."

And with that Ryoko packed some money and some clothing and left the palace of the Maymis.

**/Funfu's Room\**

"This just can't be…" Funfu murmured in her sleep

"Wake up Princess." Kyo said

"Ok, ok ok ok!" Funfu snapped flinging her arm at Kyo to get her to go away.

"Ohayou Princess!" Lacus greeted cheerfully

"Ohayou Lacus." Funfu greeted back, "Are the horses ok?"

"Yup, and the even got a luxury breakfast as a welcome." Lacus answered with a smile

"Good morning Princess!" Kira greeted with a smile

"Why are you so cheerful Kira?" Funfu asked

"My twin sister is coming to visit and I haven't seen her for 14." Kira answered

"Really? Well, I'll make sure we all welcome her with full arms." Funfu added

"Domo arigato Princess." Kira thanked with a bow

"Lets go for breakfast now." Lacus announced

"HAI!" Funfu agreed as she jumped out of her bed and went into her closet to change into her summer dress she bought the other day

**/Maymi Palace\**

"SOUND THE GUARDS! RYOKO IS MISSING!" Akira yelled

"Oh no." Eric muttered, "Stupid brother."

"Cagalli, aren't you going to help us look for Ryoko?" Myo asked

"I'm sorry but I promised my twin brother that I would go and visit him. It has been 14 years since I last seen him." Cagalli answered

"Oh, ok then. Tell your brother I said hi." Myo responded understandingly

"Good bye. I hop you are successful in finding him." Cagalli yelled as she was riding away to Sakalyna. (Note, she did not tell her comrades that her brother is a high rank guard in Sakalyna)

**Authors Notes: Short chapter right? Sorry, just ran out of ideas on typing out this chapter. But I will make it up to you all in the next chapter**


	7. War still rages

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories**

**Chapter 7: War still rages**

**/Maymi Palace\  
**

"Dammit! Father and mother are going to kill me that Ryoko is missing!" Eric cursed, "It's that Sakuyain Princess! Damn her! I have a plan."

**/Sakalyna Palace\**

"Today is free day for you Highness! What do you want to do?" Athrun asked

"Hmm, I want to go shopping today!" Funfu said in little kid's voice, "I want to wait for Kira's sister and then we can go around shopping and then I want to go to all my special places."

"Special places?" Kyo asked

"Yes, remember when I was young?" Funfu asked

"Yes, I remember!" Lacus said

"Well, pack your swimsuits cause we are going swimming at the beach!" Funfu declared

"Uh oh, Cagalli doesn't have any idea that we would go to the beach!" Kira panicked

"Umm, that's why we are going shopping." Funfu said in a calm voice

"Oh, ok then." Kira said relieved

"A MAYMI NURSE! GET HER!" A Guard called

"KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cagalli screamed

"Guards! RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT!" Funfu ordered

"But she is a Maymi, Princess!" a guard pointed out

"That Maymi is Lieutenant Kira Yamato's Sister! I order you to let go!" Funfu demanded

"Domo Gohmen Mr. Yamato. Domo Gohmen Miss. Yamato." The guards apologized

"I am not a Yamato. Kira and I are twins yes, but was separated at birth." Cagalli explained, "So I am Cagalli Yula Atha. Royal Nurse of Maymi. I am not here to cause trouble, Inflict pain or Spy. I am here to be with my brother whom I haven't seen in 14 years. I do not participate in this war, I am a bystander."

"Well then. WELCOME TO SAKALYNA PALACE MISS ATHA!" Funfu greeted loudly and cheerfully

"Thank you Princess." Cagalli thanked giving a bow

"No need of formalities. You may call me Funfu." Funfu added

"Alright then Funfu." Cagalli responded with a smile, "What are we doing first dear brother?"

"Well, Funfu's got our day planned. The 6 of us are going to have special day, seeing that it is Funfu's free day." Kira explained

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING FIRST!" Funfu declared, "You are going to need a swimsuit where we are going."

"Really? Cause I don't swim. Well its more like I can't" Cagalli admitted

"Hmm, you can still along on the shore and like walk in the water." Funfu suggested

"Ok then! Lets go now!" Cagalli said enthusiastically

**/After 1 hour of shopping\**

"Ok, lets stop and eat." Funfu suggested

"Thank god! My arms feel like they are going to fall off!" Athrun complained

"Same here man." Kira agreed

"Well, after this we are going swimming! All we got to do is stop by the Ucasa's to change and then we head to our destination." Funfu explained

"THEN LETS GO!" Cagalli screamed enthusiastically

"Okay, I'll lead the way!" Funfu declared jumping up

**/The Ucasa's Residence\**

"Princess! What brings you here?" an old lady asked

"Well, is it alright if my comrades and I change for our trip to Shimmers Beach, and leave our stuff here until we stop by again Kagari?" Funfu asked

"Asarun, what do you think?" Kagari asked

"We can't say no to the Princess." Asarun answered

"Of course you may change and leave your stuff here!" Asarun exclaimed

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Ucasa!" Funfu thanked giving them each a hug. "Here are a few gold coins for all the trouble."

"Thank you Princess." The Ucasa thanked

"Ok, when you are done, meet outside of the house." Funfu ordered

"Alright." The others replied

**/In front of the House\**

They walked to the Sakura Tree first to get the view of the field and then they walked to Shimmers Beach.

"OH MY! This place is gorgeous!" Cagalli stated

"It is isn't it?" Funfu asked

Cagalli only nodded

"You want to take a walk with me Cagalli?" Athrun asked with a blush

"Sure!" Cagalli accepted with a smile

"KYO! KIRA! LACUS! COME INTO THE WATER WITH ME!" Funfu called out like a little kid

"Coming!" Kyo, Kira and Lacus called back

"Hey Athrun, good luck." Kira whispered

Athrun only blushed more. Athrun fell in love with Cagalli ever since Kira introduced him to her. And that was ever since they were 11 years old.

"Athrun, I-I" Cagalli was cut off

"We found Nurse Atha!" a Maymi soldier called out

"And she is with a Sakuyian!" another one pointed out

"We have to get back to Kira and the others!" Cagalli exclaimed as she grabbed Athrun's hand and sprinted.

"KIRA! KYO! LACUS! FUNFU!" We have to get out of here! The Maymis have found us! We must get back to the Ucasa's and get our belongings!" Athrun yelled out

"LETS GO!" Funfu cried swimming back to shore

**/Back in the forest\**

"Dang, we lost her!" the soldier called out

"THIS IS WAR! THEY HAVE BRAIN WASHED OUR NURSE! NOW SHE IS WITH THEM!" a soldier called out

"We must report this back!" the other suggested

"Yes, lets go!" The soldier agreed

**/Ucasa's\**

"We can't thank you enough for keeping our things safe." Kyo commented

"It's not going to be safe walking out there since they have recognized Cagalli." Athrun stated

"I have that worked out." Funfu said. She then did a few hand signals to Kagari

"Right this way Princess." Kagari said understanding the signals

**/Basement of the Ucasa's\**

"I have asked the kind hearted Ucasa's to host one end of a secret tunnel to the palace. We will walk through here. Domo arigato Kagari for allowing us to use your house. Remember, if you are ever in trouble, you may come to the palace." Funfu explained, "Lets go now."

**/Back at the Palace\**

"It's not going to be safe for you to have your own room seeing that some of the other Sakuyians will use night time as their chance to strike at you. But I won't be able to share my room." Funfu said

"Neither can I." Kyo said

"Im sharing mine with Lacus already sis. Sorry." Kira said

"I don't mind sharing mine." Athrun said with a blush

"Ok, thank you Athrun." Cagalli thanked

"Oh yes, do you know of Ryoko's whereabouts?" Cagalli asked with concern

"That Jerk? No." Funfu responded harshly

"Well, he is missing now. And it pains me to see that he has ran away,because I was his personal nurse." Cagalli added

"I'm sorry Cagalli. But I do not know where he is. Oh and Athrun, stay with her unless she told you to go away." Funfu added. "They can get to you at some point so stay close to Athrun as much as you can."

"Ok. Good Night." They all said to each other

**Author's Notes: Long Chappie. Will Cagalli stay with them? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Funfu’s deep sadness

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories **

**Chapter 8: Funfu's deep sadness**

**Ok, so Ryoko is missing. Is Funfu hiding something? Where is Ryoko anyways? Well, just read to find out. Note: This will be a short chapter, seeing that not a lot of things will happen.**

**/Sakalyna Palace\**

"Have you seen the princess today? She is an utter mess!" one of Funfu's maids said to the others

"Yes I have. I wonder what is bothering our dear Princess." One of the others asked

"Kira, Athrun, help with this door. It won't open!" Lacus cried

"Really? Come on Athrun." Kira called

"DAMMIT! Won't budge!" Athrun called

"Let me help." Cagalli offered

Cagalli then kicked the door down so it practically broke off the hinges

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Athrun asked in a very load voice seeing Funfu's room looked like it was hit by a tornado.

"Go away…" Funfu muttered

"Princess." Kyo called out

"ZALA! YAMATO! CLYNE! MOTOKO! ATHA! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Funfu yelled angrily

Everyone left seeing that they were addressed by their last name.

"Great, now I have to go into my sitting room seeing my door has been destroyed." Funfu complained.

**/Funfu's sitting room\**

After sitting down Funfu sat down and started to sing.

_**That's why you go…**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh I know…**_

_**Baby won't you tell me why**_

_**There was sadness in your eyes**_

_**I don't want to say goodbye to you**_

Funfu started to break into tears but continued

_**Love is one big illusion**_

_**I should try to forget**_

_**There's something left in my head**_

_**You're the one setted up**_

_**And you're the one to make it stop**_

_**Im the one feeling lost right now**_

_**Willing to forget**_

_**Every little thing you said**_

_**There's something left in my head**_

Funfu then walked out onto the balcony that was part of her sitting room and continued

_**I won't forget**_

_**The way you met me**_

_**Feeling so strong**_

_**We'll last for so long**_

_**But Im not the one your heart is missing**_

_**That's why you go, away I know**_

Soon, Lacus, Kyo and Cagalli understood how she felt. Kira and Athrun stood there dumbfound but what is going on. Until she grabbed them by the collars of their tunics and yelled, "YOU IDIOTS!"

"What?" Kira and Athrun asked in unison

"She obviously face a heartbreaking process right now bakas!" Lacus and Kyo yelled back at them in Unison

_**You were never satisfied**_

_**No matter how I tried**_

_**Now you want to say goodbye to me**_

"I wonder who it was?" Cagalli wondered

_**Love is one big illusion**_

_**I should try to forget**_

_**There is something left in my head**_

Soon all of maids and Butlers stopped to listen to Funfu, they never heard her sing like this and it was quite a nice song too.

_**I won't forget**_

_**The way you met me**_

_**Feeling so strong**_

_**We'll last for so long**_

_**But Im not the one your heart is missing**_

_**That's why you go, away I know**_

Funfu then turned around and headed back into her sitting room

_**Sitting here all alone in the middle of nowhere**_

_**Don't know which way to go**_

_**I raised so much to save the things we have**_

_**I raised so much for you**_

_**I raised so much for me**_

She then sat down trying to remember every second she had with him.

_**I won't forget**_

_**The way you met me**_

_**Feeling so strong**_

_**We'll last for so long**_

_**But Im not the one your heart is missing**_

_**That's why you go, away I know**_

"Im such an idiot. I had a chance to meet with him again and I blew it. What in the bloody hell was I doing? Now I lost him." Funfu cried

**Knock Knock**

"WHAT?" Funfu yelled

"Breakfast Princess." Her maid called in fear

"Im not hungry. Take it away." Funfu responded stubbornly

**/Sakalyna Court Yard\**

"OH MY! I know who she is singing about!" Cagalli cried out

"Who is it?" the others asked.

"I cannot reveal, this is a chance to reunite her with him." Cagalli explained

"Alright. I trust you on this." Kira commented

"Same here." Lacus and Kyo said in unison

"Alright, Im in." Athrun agreed

**Author's Notes: Kinda short right? Sorry, but I did mention it would be short in the opening notes. Anyways, what is Cagalli planning to do? Where is Ryoko? Find out next chappie! Songs: That's Why by Trish Thuy Trang Sorry Trish Fans but I altered a bit of the song to fit with story, do not rely on this chapter as a lyrics page."**


	9. Ryoko’s new home?

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories**

**Chapter 9: Ryoko's new home?**

**Notes: Ok, so we know Funfu still has feelings for Ryoko, now we just need to know where he is. Lets find out.**

**/Ucasa Residence\**

"Asarun! There is poor young man at our door, we should help him." Kagari called out to Asarun.

"Well, bring him in! I'll go prepare a room, you help in." Asarun said

"Ok, come on lad. This way." Kagari whispered

"Thank you for helping me. I would pay you but I have no money with me." Ryoko thanked

"Pish Posh, you are welcomed here, you don't need to pay." Kagari added

"Thank you." Ryoko thanked

"Ok, a warm bath has been ran for you, you go and take a bath, Kagari and I will prepare dinner." Asarun explained

"Thank you." Ryoko thanked

**/Dinner\**

"Okay. So we need to introduce ourselves. I am Asarun Ucasa and this is my wife Kagari Ucasa. So tell me lad. What is your name?" Asarun asked

"My name is Ryoko Delart of the Maymi royal family." Ryoko introduced himself

"Asarun, go get the princess…" Kagari ordered in fear

"Please, I do not mean any harm. I have ran away from the life of royalty. I do not wish to participate in the war. I want to be a bystander. I am also lucking for Cagalli Yula Atha, my Nurse." Ryoko explained

"Really? We've seen her yesterday. She was escorted with the Princess, Funfu's two guards and Funfu's two ladies in waiting." Kagari mentioned

"Do you know why she was with them?" Ryoko asked

"Yes, Lieutenant Kira Yamato is her twin brother. They haven't seen each other for 14 years so they reacquainting with each other. I believe she wishes to reside here for safety, and to be with her brother and his friends." Asarun answered.

"Ok. Thank you for informing me with this information. If she wishes to stay, I will not force her to leave." Ryoko said.

"Oh, the soup is ready." Kagari called, "Here you go Ryoko."

"This is some fine tasting soup Mrs. Ucasa. Thank you very much." Ryoko thanked

"No thank you." Kagari said

"It's getting late. We should go to bed now." Asarun said

"Ok. Good night Mr. And Mrs. Ucasa." Ryoko said

"Good night Ryoko." The Ucasa said in unison

**Author's Notes: SO okay we know where he is. I wonder what is going to happen next. Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Funfu’s first suitor

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories **

**Chapter 10: Funfu's first suitor**

**Ok, as the title states, Funfu's first suitor. Wonder who goes first? And what will he do? Lets see.**

**/Funfu's new room\**

"I am so sorry about your door Funfu." Cagalli apologized

"Its alright. I'll just move everything here quickly." Funfu said in a forgiving voice

"Well, you are going to have to, seeing Allious Cope of Saka town is coming to see you today." Lacus reported

"Oh, but wasn't Saka burnt down?" Funfu asked

"No, that was Saka village. Im talking about the town Saka." Lacus answered

"Oh. Really?" Funfu asking

"Yup." Lacus reassured

"Anyways, I hear he is quite charming." Kyo added

"Well, lets see about that. I highly doubt he will win me though." Funfu added

"Perhaps, lets just wait." Kyo said

"Anyways, lets go buy a dress for today after I move all of my belongings." Funfu suggested

"Ok, we'll help." Lacus and Kyo offered

"Ok. Lacus, you get all of my jewelry and make-up. And Kyo, you take of my clothes. I need to get my books and others." Funfu ordered

**/After finishing Moving everything\**

"Ok, lets go to the new store called Regal Ragol!" Funfu suggested

"Ok." Kyo and Lacus agreed

**/Regal Ragol\**

"Would you like to try our latest outfit?" the sales clerk asked

"Yes please." Funfu accepted

Soon Funfu came out wearing a long green silk gown, with a gold belt with many designs on it, a dark green sash that was tied into a knot and was left to dangle, long light green sleeves that was hanging, green shoes were included, a simple head band, a tight dark green collar, the shoulder covers were slit to show the shoulders, and her hair was done into pig tails with bottle green ribbons holding the pig tails together.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Lacus cried out

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Kyo called out

"We'll take it!" Funfu cried out

"Thank you. I never though my dress would actually be sold!" The clerked thanked

"You made this fine gown?" Lacus asked

"Yes I did." The clerk replied

"What is your name?" Funfu asked

"Rico. Red Ring Rico." The clerk said

"Ok Rico. Keep up the good work!" Funfu said with a smile.

"HOE! Allious will be here soon!" Kyo announced

"OH MY! Lets go!" Funfu called, "Good bye Rico."

**/Foyer of Sakalyna Palace\**

"Oh my, is the Princess lucky." The maids announced after peering out of the window

"She must be crazy if she turned him down." Another said

"They think it's going to be easy, but for me it won't." Funfu thought

"PRESENTING LORD ALLIOUS COPE OF SAKA!" a guard announced

All the maids and butlers rushed to their positions. And then Allious appeared, and they all curtseyed and bowed.

"Welcome to the Sakalyna Palace young Lord." They all greeted

"Thank you, Thank you." The lord thanked taking a bow

"Athrun, Kira, take his things to his room." Funfu ordered

"Hai.(Yes in Jap)" Athrun and Kira obeyed

"Ah, you must be the Princess." Allious courted

"Yes but you may call me Funfu." Funfu offered

"Alright then Funfu." Allious said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"No need flatteries, who said we would be getting married neh? Matter of fact I highly doubt you'll pass my test." Funfu commented

"Oh really?" Allious smirked

"Hai. And if you don't pass, say goodbye to the Palace." Funfu added

"Well, I'll tell you right now Funfu, I'm interested in you. Im here to see someone else." Allious added

"Really? Good! Who is it?" Funfu asked

"Your sister. Sokana. She is 18 by now right?" Allious asked

"Yes she is." Funfu said

"ALLIOUS!" Sokana cried out

"Sokana!" Allious called back

"It's so good to see you again!" Sokana said

"Same here." Allious agreed

"Lacus, Kyo, Cagalli and I shall leave you two alone. Good day." Funfu said with a smile. "Lets go have tea in my room you guys."

"Ok." Kyo, Lacus and Cagalli agreed

**/Courtyard\**

"Sokana, I-I, I want to ask youfor your hand in marriage." Allious admitted

"Really? Well, I guess you can have it." Sokana accepted

"Really?" Allious asked

"Did I say no?" Sokana asked

"Its settled then. We shall get married." Allious declared

**/Funfu's sitting room\**

"I feel happy for Sokana." Funfu stated

"Same here." Lacus agreed

Kyo and Cagalli just nodded their heads in agreement.

"SISTER! Allious and I are going to get married!" Sokana announced bursting into Funfu's sitting room

"HANYOI! So sudden! Don't you want to wait for Mum and Dad to get home?" Funfu asked

"Yes. We are currently planning the wedding right now but it's settled." Sokana responded

"Well then. CONGRATS!" Lacus, Kyo, Cagalli and Funfu exclaimed in unison

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update, I have been preoccupied with lots of stuff. Anyways, I guess Allious was there for Sokana instead of Funfu, oh well, Funfu would've never accepted him. Do review!**


	11. Ryoko’s Quest

**Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories **

**Chapter 11: Ryoko's Quest**

**Ok, so Allious is marrying Sokana, now lets see how Ryoko is doing.**

**/Ucasa's\**

"Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Ucasa!" Ryoko greeted

"Good morning Ryoko." The Ucasas greeted back in unison

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. and Mrs. Ucasa?" Ryoko asked

"Yes, there is a bakery down in the town, can you pick up 3 loaves of bread for me?" Kagari asked.

"Sure thing." Ryoko accepted

"Here is the money." Asarun added

"Wow, how did you get so much money?" Ryoko asked surprisingly

"Oh, Funfu treats us with great care and she pays us back for all the kindness we treat her with." Kagari explained

"Oh I see." Ryoko said understandingly

"Ok, I will be back soon with 3 loaves of bread." Ryoko said leave through the door

**/Town square\**

"Hello there. Can you tell me where the bakery is?" Ryoko asked a little girl

"Just right over there." The little girl replied

"Domo arigato." Ryoko thanked

"Come on Soan! Time to go home." Her mom called

"Coming Mum!" Soan called back

**/Bakery\**

"3 loaves of bread please." Ryoko ordered

"Coming right up." The baker obeyed "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ryoko thanked and left

**/Ucasa's\**

"Ok, Supper is ready!" Kagari called out

"Thank you for taking me in for the moment." Ryoko thanked

"Oh its no problem with us. Its quite quiet around her these days." Asarun said

"Oh." Ryoko said

"Hmm, I can see it in your eyes, you are here for something else other than that nurse of yours." Kagari said

"You caught me. Im here to find Funfu Sakuya. She was one of my friends until she found out that I was Prince of the Maymis." Ryoko explained, "So I'm here to ask for forgiveness. I really care about her, she means everything to me."

"Hmm, I don't think we can take you to her seeing she has suitors visiting her. She will be so busy she'll hardly have time to say 'hi' to you." Kagari explained

"Well, don't be disappointed Ryoko, she is only planning to have 2 suitors, and I already heard Allious Cope decided to marry her sister." Asarun said

"Really?" Kagari asked

"Yes." Asarun

"Well, I shall be patient, seeing that it will be the only way I get to see her." Ryoko said, "I won't give up on her, I came a long way just to see her so I won't give up on her."

"That's the spirit! Well, it's getting late." Asarun said

"Good Night Mr. and Mrs. Ucasa." Ryoko said getting up to leave for his room

**Author's Notes: Short chapter. Well anyways, I guess that's why Ryoko is, I wonder who the Second suitor is and what is going to happen. Find out next chapter!**


	12. Funfu's 2nd suitor

Emerald Fields and Sparkling Memories 

**Chapter 12: Funfu's 2nd Suitor

* * *

**

**Allious turned Funfu down for Sokana, lets see who Funfu's 2nd suitor is. **

**/Palace\\ **

"Princess?" Lacus asked knocking on the door

"Come in." came the reply

"Kyo, Cagalli and I want to go shopping then go for tea at the Ucasa's." Lacus said, "Want to come with us?"

"Sure, let me put away my work." Funfu said putting papers away in the drawers of her desk.

"What were you working on?" Lacus asked

"Oh nothing!" Funfu said quickly turning around covering the drawer and slamming it shut at the same time.

"If you say so, now hurry up!" Lacus said closing the door.

"Ryoko… you idiot." Funfu said to herself looking at the drawer where she put her papers in before rushing to meet up with Lacus, Kyo and Cagalli.

**/Ucasa's Residence (Im skipping the shopping part)\\ **

"Kagari? Asuran? Its me, Funfu." Funfu said knocking on their door.

"Oh! Princess. Do come in. Regular tea like usual?" Kagari asked as she answered the door.

"Yes please." Funfu responded entering the house with the others.

"Now, I've had a guest who has been here for quite a few days. I would like you to be aquatinted with him, but unfortunately, he is off doing errands at the moment. He'll be back soon." Kagari explained

"That is quite fine with us." Kyo said

**/Couple hours later\\ **

"Mrs. Ucasa! Im back with the groceries!" Ryoko said stepping into the house

"That voice…" Kagari squeaked sitting up with a stunned look on her voice.

"Nani?" Kyo, Lacus and Funfu looked with confused expressions on their faces

"In here Ryoko!" Kagari called back

"We are going. As of right now." Funfu said standing up.

"Please, princess, do not go." Kagari begged

"Funfu?" Ryoko asked dropping the groceries on the floor

"What are you doing here?" they yelled each other at the same time

"This is my kingdom!" Funfu said

"Well, I uh, uh, I went to look for Cagalli!" he said turning to his nurse

"I'm not going to go back your highnesses." Cagalli said sipping her tea

"You're staying?" Funfu and Ryoko asked at the same time

"Hai." Cagalli said

"TREASON!" Ryoko screamed

"Ryoko, you yourself said you were not going to force your nurse to go back." Kagari remembered

"That was before I knew she was friends with… a traitor!" Ryoko spazzed.

"Traitor? How am I a traitor! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!" Funfu yelled back, tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head repeatedly saying traitor.

"How…?" Ryoko asked as he looked at Funfu with some concern

"You, you betrayed our friendship! Your family went and attacked my kingdom and I still don't see why! We were great friends… but, after I was hauled off… everything changed." Funfu said still crying

"I don't know why we attacked your kingdom." Ryoko said turning his head away

"Nani?" Funfu asked wiping some tears away and looked at Ryoko

"Matter of fact, im not royal blood. I was a commoner remember? Well…" Ryoko continued but was cut off by Cagalli

"ARA!" Cagalli screamed jumping out of her chair

"Nani?" Lacus asked frightened

"I know why the war started… I found Ryoko lying unconscious outside of your boarder wall when I was going to visit Kira. So I brought him back to the Maymi palace and the royal family took him in and they declared war because they thought you were at fault that Ryoko was lying there." Cagalli explained

"DARN! Princess, we must hurry! Eric Delart of Redilline, your 2nd suitor is coming any moment now!" Kyo screamed

Funfu left without a word and dashed back to her palace.

"NO!" Ryoko screamed, "_What is my brother planning!"_

"What is wrong Ryoko?" Asuran asked

"But you must promise you won't intervene with my plans. I need to win Funfu's trust back." Ryoko said.

"Alright, we will keep out of your way." The Ucasas agreed

Ryoko told them his plans while…

**/The Sakalyna Palace\\ **

"Hurry Princess! You must get changed!" Kyo said

"OK! OK! NO NEED TO FUSS OVER!" Funfu said stepping into her closet.

"Ara ara! Eric is quite charming is he not?" One of the maids commented to another as they went around Funfu's room to clean it up and do the minor repairs. (Remember? Cagalli destroyed the door to her room?)

"Hurry Funfu!" Lacus urged her.

"Ok! Im done!" Funfu said stepping out.

She was wearing the dress that she bought at Regal Ragol.

"We must head down the grand hall now!" Lacus said as Kyo and her grabbed Funfu's wrists and dragged her down to Great hall of the palace.

"ACK!" Funfu complained as she nearly tripped over her feet

**/Grand Hall\\ **

Everyone all gathered in the hall including the servants and farmers who tends the horses now, to see the princess get aquatinted with the King of Redilline.

"Members of the court, his Majesty, King Eric Delart of Redilline!" a man announced as guards opened the door for Eric to walk in.

"Thank you." Eric thanked as he walked towards the Head seat in the grand hall.

**/Corridors\\ **

"Princess! Hurry!" A maid said as she passed through the corridors, "The King, he has already arrived and is taking his seat!"

"Thank you Jane." Kyo thanked as she and Lacus continued to drag Funfu down to the Grand Hall

**/Grand Hall\\**

"Presenting her highness, Princess Funfu Sakuya!" the man announced as Funfu walked in with Lacus and Kyo escorting her in.

"Now, everyone, except for Lieutenant Yamato, Nurse Atha, Master Zala, Lady Lacus, Lady Kyo, General Notires, Madame Ayalle, Mistress Alanna, Prince Allious Cope and my sister, Princess Sokana Sakuya, please exit the grand hall." Funfu ordered.

"You must be the Princess." Eric said taking her hand and bowing after everyone unaddressed left.

"You look awfully familiar." Funfu said studying his face and trying to recall where she had seen it.

"That is impossible for this is my first time seeing you." Eric said letting go and standing stiffly.

"_I swear I saw his face somewhere before…" _Funfu thought, "Well, Atha, Clyne, Motoko, Sokana, Cope, Zala, Yamato and I shall show you around."

"Very well. Thank you." Eric responded.

"Notires, bring his belongings up to his room. Ayalle, Alanna, prepare his room." Funfu ordered turning to the remaining threesome.

"As you wish Princess." The threesome said bowing before leaving to do their tasks

**/(We'll skip the tour. Now they are in the throne room)\\**

"And this is our final destination, the throne room." Lacus said as they walked into the shimmering hall.

"It's getting late now ain't it?" Funfu said trying to get away

"You are right Funfu." Eric said with a smile agreeing

_"I did not give him permission to use my first name. The nerve of this guy! I don't care if he is a King or not, Im not going to marry this guy." _Funfu thought, "Kira, Athrun, direct him to his guest room. Ladies, lets go now."

"Yes Princess." Kira and Athrun obeyed as the girls left

**/Corridor\\ **

"Allious, I had a room prepared for you next to Sokana's. Sokana, you can lead him there." Funfu said

"Thank you Funfu-Chan." Allious said

"Thank you Onee-Chan." Sokana said grabbing her fiancé's hand and leading him to his room.

"Now, you lot, in my study, right now." Funfu ordered as they headed down to Funfu's study.

**/The Study\\ **

"This, Delart guy is a joke!" Funfu complained to the others as soon as they all got in and locked the doors.

"I think he was quite charming." Kyo said

"Ugh." Funfu said

"There is something about him that I wouldn't tolerate in my Palace." Lacus said trying to figure it out. (Lacus is head maid making her headmistress so basically, everything in the palace has something to do with her.)

Cagalli was trying to stay out of the conversation. She was scared. Very scared.

"Cagalli-chan? What is wrong? You seemed worried about something." Lacus said after noticing that Cagalli was edging away from the conversation.

"Eric Delart…" Cagalli began

"Go on." Funfu ordered

"Is King or Redilline yes, but he is also Prince of Maymi and blood heir to the throne." Cagalli admitted, "I would know because I was his nurse. Please, don't say anything to anyone else. He has much more power than you… and if he knew that I figured it out, he would have me beheaded."

"Our lips are sealed." Funfu, Lacus and Kyo said in Unison

"Thank you." Cagalli thanked

"Now, we should get to bed now." Funfu said leaving her study to her sitting room.

* * *

**Author's notes: Another chapter after forever! So, we've met the 2nd suitor, I wonder what he is up to. Find out next chapter! **


	13. Ryoko’s quest 2

Emerald Friends and Sparkling Memories 

**Opening Notes: So, Funfu met Mark Delart. I wonder he is up to. Lets see how this chapter turns up. (I know this is going to get confusing but work with me here, im tired of using my Thanh's boyfriend's name here so Im changing Eric to Mark.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Ryoko's quest 2 **

**/Ucasa's **

"And that is plan Mr. and Mrs. Ucasa." Ryoko said after telling them what he is planning.

"Is there anyway we could help? It seems to be too much for a lad like you to handle." Asuran asked

"Yes. If you could obtain any invites to the Palace, please tell me." Ryoko asked

"That can be done quite easily." Kagari said

"Thank you very much." Ryoko said, "Are there any errands you want me to do?"

"Thank you for helping us for we can't move as much anymore." Asuran thanked

"Its in return for your hospitality." Ryoko said

"Well, there is one thing and we must have it done quickly." Kagari said, "I need you to go to Regal Ragol and pick my package. The code to pick it up is MASTEN."

"Alright." Ryoko said

"Here is 1000G. The package is quite expensive and please handle it with care." Kagari said handing him the money.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Ryoko said taking the money and leaving the house.

**/Palace **

"Their Royal Majesties are back!" A guard announced

"Mother! Father!" Funfu and Sokana called out running to the entry courtyard of the palace

"Oh, my dear daughters. I missed you girls so much." Luxa said hugging Sokana and Funfu closely.

"We were unable to find you a husband Funfu." Ronet said with a grim look

"Doesn't matter, Funfu had suitors." Sokana said

"Really now." Ronet looked doubtfully

"She did your majesty." Lacus said giving a curtsey and the others did their respective bow or curtsey.

"Allious was one of them but he turned her down to marry me." Sokana said

"Im very proud of her." Funfu said

"Thank you Onee-chan." Sokana said

"Now, who is in our royal palace right now?" Luxa asked

"His Majesty, Mark Delart." Kyo said

"He is here?" Ronet asked

"Hai." Kira said

"Well, lets go in now." Luxa said

"Arrange a special dinner in the grand hall." Ronet ordered, "Funfu, I must speak to you."

"Yes father." Funfu said nodding slightly

"As you wish your majesty." The others said bowing or curtseying before leaving to prepare the dinner.

**/Ronet's Study **

"How on earth did you get Mark Delart to come here?" Ronet asked

"I didn't. Lacus and Kyo had everything arranged." Funfu said

"Well, im not very comfortable having him here." Ronet said in a low voice

"Why is that father?" Funfu asked

"Redilline is…" Her father began

"Go on." Funfu said

"Redilline was where my Parents were killed." Ronet said

"Gramps and Grands died there…?" Funfu asked sadly

"Yes…" Ronet said

"Don't worry Father. I do not intend to marry this Delart. Matter of fact, he used my first name without my permission." Funfu said crossing her arms.

"That's my girl. But unfortunately, we are going to have to go through with this for there is no other way on carrying the family legacy." Ronet said

"Demo.. Otou-san!" Funfu cried

"It is final! We are going to have the engagement ball next week and the wedding in 1 months time." Ronet declared

"How could you father!" Funfu said running out to her room

**/Dinner **

"Have you seen the Princess? She looks like she cried a river!" one of the maids gossiped

"No, she looked like she cried an Ocean!" the maid said back

"Excuse me, can you tell me what happened to Funfu?" Lacus asked pulling the maids towards her.

"All I know is that her father said something the really upsetted her miss." The maid said.

"Thank you, that's all, you girls may go now." Lacus said dismissing them and she looked around the hall for the Princess.

"I have an announcement." Ronet said standing up and signaling for everyone to be quiet.

_"Please father, please don't do this!"_ Funfu begged in her head

"Next week, we shall celebrate the engagement of Mark and my daughter, Funfu by having a ball! You must all attend and of course, wear you finest of clothing." Ronet announced

"Ara ara, so soon?" Luxa asked Ronet after he sat down

"Yes Luxa, this soon." Ronet said

"I am delighted you have agreed to let me have your daughter's hand in marriage." Mark said standing up and giving a respectful bow

"HOW COULD YOU FATHER!" Funfu screamed storming out of the grand hall

"I told you so… you just didn't want to listen to me." Luxa said taking a sip of wine from her cup.

**/Funfu's sitting room **

"How could he do this!" Funfu screamed as she began trashing the place, "No…"

Funfu then started to cry. Then she looked at her desk drawer.

"Ryoko could help… but he is a filthy traitor." Funfu said

She then got into bed without changing and cried herself to sleep.

**/Mark's Room **

"This is all going according to plan." Mark said wringing his hands in glee, "After I claim Sakalyna, I'll murder that Funfu."

**/Ucasa's **

"Here is the package!" Ryoko said handing the package to Kagari

"Thank you. I needed more fabric." Kagari thanked

"Fabric? For what?" Asuran asked

"The Engagement ball is coming next week. And Ryoko, we got the invitations." Kagari said

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ucasa." Ryoko thanked

* * *

**Author's notes: Again, im sorry for the sudden change but I kinda got bored using Eric's name… so yeah. Im very sorry for the change of names. So, the engagement ball is set and same with the wedding. I wonder what Ryoko is going to do and how Funfu will get out of this situation.**

**Next chapter spoiler: All about the Gundam crew doing some missions all over the entire Kingdom. **


End file.
